Khalvyas
English Name: Khalvyas (Kal-Veeyas) Romaji: Karubiyasu Size: Medium The '''Khalvyas '''is a menacing Pseudowyvern with metallic scales. It first appears in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate. It is first encountered in HR 100, that is, the start of Z rank. Appearance Khalvyas are famous for their silver, steel - like hide, and sharp, bladed wings. They have saw like protrusions from their jaws instead of teeth that they use to tear up and chomp down flesh. Khalvyas are also sexually dimorphic - only the males have the sharp stinger like barb on the end of their tail, and possess bigger horns on their heads. Females however, are more aggressive, and tend to be larger. Behaviour They cannot chew, so in order to rip their prey into edible pieces, they have to grab a hold of them and shake them violently until all the parts of their victim are severed. Female Khalvyas give birth to live young, and the hatchlings slowly develop their steel hide overtime by consuming different kinds of ore; the higher the quality, the tougher their hide gets. They also sharpen the edges of their hide by rubbing themselves against a tree bark, or by jumping off of rocky cliffs (causing their hide to slowly harden). Adult Khalvyas tend to be restless - constantly on the move for hunting, patrolling or relocating. They never give up their territory without a fight to the death. They have even been known to stand against Teostra and other Elder Dragons that trespass into their territory. When Khalvyas is enraged, their wings change colour and they are far more agressive. Their hide also becomes much thicker, almost impenetrable, causing fast cutting weapons (like the Longsword or Insect Glaive most especially) to bounce off without the ESP skill. Abilities Khalvyas can inflict the new '''Haemorrhage '''and '''Severe Haemorrhage '''status ailments. A hunter affected with Haemorrhage will have his / her health sapped away slowly. The effects of healing items are reduced by 50%, and damage taken by that hunter will be amplified by 25%. The red part of the hunter's hp will also get depleted instantly after taking damage, thus, not allowing it to regenerate. Severe Haemorrhage decreases health quicker, reduces healing item effectiveness by 70% and amplifies damage by 40%. These status effects can be waited out, or removed by using an Immunizer. Khalvyas have a massive amount of stamina; they will not get fatigued that easily in battle. With this amount of stamina, they can also move around very quickly without too much effort, making them very agile. The steel covering its hide is tough enough to actually deflect bowgun shots in some places. Attacks Most of Khalvyas' attacks deal high damage. Armour with the evasion + skills or a weapon that can guard are highly recommended. Khalvyas, like Barioth, also move around an awful lot, until its wings are broken. A fast weapon like the Longsword or Dual Blades will be suitable for it, but note that these cutting weapons will bounce off without the ESP skill when Khalvyas enters rage. Also, when enraged, Khalvyas is capable of performing a notorious series of attacks that can easily kill a hunter who is off guard. Notes *When Khalvyas is enraged, its eyes turn red, its spikes glow blood red on the tips and its tail blade extends (Females grow spikes around the edges of their tails due to the lack of the stinger - like blade). *When Khalvyas' wings break, their edges turn a rusty brown. *Only male Khalvyas' tails can be cut off. **Female Khalvyas' tails can only be scarred. *Khalvyas is extremely vulnerable to the thunder element - its steel hide conducts electricity. *Khalvyas' horn can only be cut off with the fire element. *When all of Khalvyas' breakable parts are destroyed, It can no longer inflict the Severe Haemorrhage status ailment. Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern